The stars are my home
by AngelLuvPrincess123
Summary: After an unexpected starship crash in the backyard, Stan finds a new friend who's been looking for her sister for hundreds of years. With the help of his own help, he and Luna(the name of the girl) set out on an amazing journey to find her lost sister.
1. The celestial duo

This story begins a very, very long time ago with a ten-year-old boy named Stan marsh. One day, Stan spotted a rusted starship holding an eight-year-old girl.

"What's your name? Are you lost?" Stan asked the little girl.

"I'm Luna, and I'm waiting for my sister Celestia. She's coming for me on a chariot!" said the little girl, who had been waiting day and night.

"Don't worry. I'll wait with you," Stan promised Luna.

At nightfall, Stan borrowed his father's telescope and peered into the sky. He looked and looked, but he saw nothing. Hours turned into days and then years, but still the sky revealed nothing.

Finally, Stan said to Luna, "If we stay here looking much longer, I'll be a high school senior soon."

But then he had an idea.

"Why don't we go out there and find your sister ourselves?"

Stan and Luna fixed up the rusty starship, and then the two set sail into the starry sky.

The search for Luna's sister began


	2. Crystals

Days passed with no sight of the chariot, or even a single planet. Instead, asteroids extended for as far as the eye could see.

"If I had known it was going to take this long, I would've packed more jam," said Stan, above the rumble of his belly.

Before they left, he had packed all the essentials; telescope, butterfly net, Terrance and Phillip dolls, bread, milk, jam, and apricot-flavored tea, but...

"I forgot to bring water!"

At this, Luna burst into gales of laughter, and Stan began to pout.

"As long as I have crystals, I'll be fine," said Luna. "Want some?"

Stan couldn't stay mad after hearing this.

Luna continued to laugh, and Stan couldn't help but join in.

"All right, maybe just a nibble."

Leaning far out of the ship, the pair began to collect crystals with Stan's net. They almost fell out a few times, but they kept on collecting.

The crystals tasted like honey.


	3. The Chariot

A beam of light pierced through the ships window.

Thinking it was the morning sun, Stan peered through the window, only to find a bright golden chariot shimmering at him. He shook Luna awake and shouted excitedly,

"We HAVE to get to that chariot!"

The pair descended on the chariot and found it was made of silicone. They looked high and low, but celestia was nowhere to be found. Exhausted, Stan sat down with a flop, utterly unable to take another step.

"Look!"

Peering down at the silicone ground where Luna was, Stan suddenly noticed clusters of crystals encased in it.

"Pretty good huh? Finding crystals is my specialty!" said Luna, beaming. "There's silicone here, but it's so warm, I'll bet there's water here too."

The two decided to stay on the chariot chariot for a while. Riding the golden chariot, the pair continued their search for Luna's sister.


	4. The Dream

One night, Stan dreamed about his family.

"Where are you going?" He asked his mother.

Without turning, his mother replied, "Don't fret, Stanley. We're not going anywhere. We're always watching over you, like the sun in the day and the moon in the night."

A wave of sadness washed over Stan.

"What about when it rains, and I can't see the sun or the moon?" His mother thought for a moment before responding.

"We will turn into stars in the clouds and wait for your tears to dry."

When he awoke, Stan's face was damp with tears.

"You have crystals in your eyes!" said Luna to Stan.

Wiping his face, Stan replied,

"These are tears, not crystals. I'm crying because I'll never see my family ever again!" At this, Luna began to cry too.

"Why! Why! Why!"

The pair traveled through the starry skies, and though they encountered many other chariots, not one of them held Luna's sister. Luna was despondent.

"Now, now, Luna. The rain clouds won't go away if you keep crying," Stan said, giving Luna a hug. "I'll give you a treat if you stop."

Stan closed his eyes and said gently,

"I'll take care of you."

With these words, he felt a small spark in his heart.


	5. Home

"The kitchen will go here, and the library will go over there," Stan said busily to himself. "We'll put the gate here."

Ever since Stan took Luna under his care, he'd been bustling about at a feverish pace. "It's a lot of hard work, but it's worth it to make a happy home."

It turned out that crystals weren't the only thing buried in the silicone. There were tools and furniture unlike any they had ever seen, and Stan used them to build a home.

Looking at the completed house, Luna remarked, "Don't you think it's awfully big for just the two of us?"

With a library, bedroom, kitchen, fountain, and gate, it was certainly spacious, but still, something seemed to be missing.

"If only my father, sister, and mother were here," Stan said wistfully.

Indeed, the house was too large for its two small residents.

That night, clutching his Terrance and Philip dolls close to his heart, Stan fell asleep in the starship.


	6. Friends

Then one day, while Stan sat sipping tea, a tiny apricot colored planet appeared on the horizon. From the planet, another star of the same color emerged.

"Do you two know each other?!" Stan asked the two stars gleefully.

Despite Stan's excitement, they seemed uneasy. The two stars neither drew closer nor backed away from each other. Instead, they just stared.

Then one star broke the silence.

"My brother!"

At once, the apricot Star parroted back,

"My brother!" "My brother!"

"My brother!" "My brother!"

The two stars began to dance around Stan frantically, and neither showed any sign of stopping. He was so charmed by this adorable scene that he couldn't help but laugh.

And that's when something very strange happened.

Suddenly, more stars began to pop out from the apricot planet. They were different colors, but they all shouted the same thing.

"My brother!" "My brother!"

The sight of all the shouting stars only made Stan laugh harder.

"What am I going to do with all of you?!"

The stars just stared blankly as he doubled over laughing. "I guess we'll have to name each and every one of you."

Tomorrow, once he had finished naming them all, he would begin moving all the stars into the new house.

Here's some fitting music to the chapter : watch?v=0DzrAbLp3WE


	7. The Telescope

After seeing their 100th chariot, a sudden thought popped into Stan's head: "I wonder if my home planet is still as blue as it was."

That's when he remembered his father's telescope.

Peeking into the telescope, a tiny blue dot floated into sight. It was smaller than a Crystal. "How strange... It's so far away, but it feels so close."

He twisted the knob of the telescope, and the blue dot grew until he could make out a grassy hill dotted with flowers. It seemed very familiar to him. Zooming even closer, a terrace on the hill came into view.

"I used to go stargazing there when I lived on my home planet."

 _He remembered rubbing the sleep out of his eyes as he followed his father up that hill to look at the stars..._

 _He remembered how he and his sister would sled down that hill..._

 _He remembered having picnics with his mother on that hill on bright and windy days..._

 _And..._

"I want to go home! I want to go home right now!"

Stan burst into tears, and the stars didn't know what to do.

"I want to go home! I want to go back to my house by the hill! I want to see my family!"

Stan was shouting now, his face wet with tears.

"But I know they're not there! I knew all along that they weren't out there in the sky! Because...because..."

 _"They're sleeping under the tree on the hill!"_

Stan's cries echoed through the stars, and a hush fell over the area.


	8. The Wish

Though usually quite cheery, one day Stan became sad again. Luna drew close and tried to comfort him.

"Stan, you still have me!" "And don't be sad about your family, because they're a part of you! That means they're always close by!" "It's like me. I love Crystals because they remind me of my sister."

"No...no..." Stan said, unable to stop the tears.

A lonely look flickered across Luna's face, but it was soon replaced by a wide grin. "I have an idea!" "I will transform into a chariot, a beautiful chariot that can carry you all on this journey!"

With that, Luna, trailing bands of white, soared high into the sky and just as quickly started to plummet back down.

KABOOM! KABLAM!

The ground shook, and a bright light poured out of the crater that the Luna had created.

The bands of light twisted together to form pulling horses. And then Luna emerged, reborn as a chariot.

Stan could scarcely believe his eyes. "But...how?" He kept asking.

"Our destiny as stars is to transform into different things," said a red star who had suddenly appeared. "Stars, comets, planets... We can become all of these things! When I grow up, I want to become a star that makes someone special smile," said a green star. A blue Star chimed in, "Luna turned into a real cutie of a chariot, didn't she!"

All of the stars together said, "No more crying, Stan!"

"Thank you..." said Stan in a whisper, and he pulled the stars close and hugged them. From that day on, Crystals no longer fell from Stan's eyes.

The chariot set forth for Stan's home planet, its horses flying proudly in front of it.


	9. Family

With its many Stars and telescopes, the chariot was quite a sight to behold. Stan and the stars were proud to call it home. At a welcoming party for a new baby, Stan gathered everyone in the Kitchen and said in a louder voice than usual...

"All right, everyone! Let's make a cake! A cake sprinkled with Crystals! Then it will be a crystal cake!"

The Stars excitedly began to gather the ingredients.

As he watched the Stars scurry about, Stan smiled and thought to himself,

 _"This is my family now, and I will stay with them until they're ready to leave the nest. And when they do leave, I'll see them off with a smile. Because that's what makes a brother happiest."_

That night, when Stan lay down to sleep, a soft light enveloped him and reminded him of the blue planet he once called home.

 _"But it would be nice to return home once every one hundred years to nap in my favorite sleeping nook."_

The chariot carrying the Stars and Stan continued on its journey to the very days. With more "family members" in tow than can be counted, they said that the chariot visits Stan's home planet once every hundred years, its proud beautiful horses glittering in the sky.

-The End-


End file.
